


Pierwsze spotkanie

by SweetyBabe



Series: Drugoplanowe przygody z SH [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Meetings, Humor, M/M, Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetyBabe/pseuds/SweetyBabe
Summary: Pierwsze opowiadanie z serii o drugoplanowych postaciach.Chodzi mi po głowie pomysł od kiedy obejrzałam wielki finał SH.Coś o pewnych postaciach drugoplanowych, w tym mojej ukochanej późnej parze Lorenzo i Andrew. Nie wiem czemu, ale zawsze lubię postaci, których nikt nie lubi. Lorenzo, Asmodeusza, Lydię (ale Lilith nie XD )Andrew zgubił swojego chomika i prosi o pomoc przypadkowego czarownika.





	Pierwsze spotkanie

Andrew Underhill był przerażony jak nigdy.

Niestraszne mu były demony, nagła śmierć, szkaradny potwór którego widział czasami w lustrze jeśli niechcący w nie spojrzał.

Ale teraz gdy przeszukał każdy kąt pokoju, dziesięć razy spoglądając w klatkę, jakby Homer miał się tam magicznie pojawić, poczuł mrożący w żyłach strach. Strach o swojego małego koleżkę.

Była taki malutki! Boże, musi być przerażony! Sam pomiędzy buciorami, które mogą go zmiażdżyć.

Próbował nawet go szukać runą tropiącą, trzymając małą miseczkę z jedzeniem ale nic z tego.

Wyszedł z pokoju, kuląc się i rozglądając po podłodze, łażąc wszędzie i nie zwracając uwagę na zdezorientowane spojrzenia kolegów Nocnych Łowców.

Nie było go! Nigdzie go nie widać! Nigdy go nie znajdzie… Miał ochotę płakać, czego nie robił od bardzo dawna. Nie mógł stracić swojego przyjaciela w taki głupi sposób. Cholerne popsute otwarcie klatki!

-… w gabinecie z czarownikiem.

\- Czarownikiem? – Zapytał się nagle Andrew podnosząc wzrok na dwóch łowców.

Spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni. Mężczyzna z dokumentami podniósł brew.

\- Nooo? Alec rozmawia z czarownikiem w gabinecie a co?

Magnus na pewno mu pomoże! Całe szczęście, że jest.

\- Dzięki!

Pognał pod drzwi i zapukał głośno. Lepiej nie wtargać nagle gdyby coś się tam działo… Choć nie miałby nic przeciwko żeby popatrzeć. Zachichotał do siebie, gdy głos Aleca kazał mu wejść.

W gabinecie stał jego rozłoszczony właściciel i ktoś kto z pewnością nie był Magnusem. Choć z pewnością ubierał się w tak samo drogie ubrania. Był przystojny w nienachalny, ostry sposób. Spojrzenie też miał ostre i wściekłe, gdy wpatrywał się ze złością w szefa.

\- Underhill. Mogę jakoś pomóc? – Spytał Alec patrząc na niego z profesjonalnym chłodem.

\- Myślałem, że jest… w sumie to… jesteś czarownikiem? – Zacinał się Andrew i w końcu zorientował się co mieli na myśli jego koledzy.

\- Owszem. – Odpowiedział drugi mężczyzna nieufnie. – Coś w związku z tym… łowco?

Andrew skulił się wewnętrznie na jego chłodny ton, ale bardziej zabolało krytyczne spojrzenie mężczyzny. Był uczulony na takie spojrzenia. Jakby był nic niewartym marnotrawstwem przestrzeni. Tym bardziej kiedy robili to mężczyźni. A że robili to bardzo często jego poczucie własnej wartości było… w sumie jej nie było.

\- No bo, eee… może mógłby mi pan pomóc… poszukać mojego chomika?

Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy podejrzliwie, a Alec zamrugał zdziwiony.

\- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? – Spytał wściekle urażony czarownik.

\- Nie! Naprawdę zgubiłem Homera. – Zaprzeczył pewnie chłopak. Życie małego chomiczka wisiało na włosku! – Nie mógłby pan zrobić jakieś czary-mary i go znaleźć?

\- Czary-mary! – Powtórzył mężczyzna kręcąc głową, słysząc tą niedorzeczność.

\- Proszę. Jest taki mały – pokazał naprawdę małe kółeczko palcami – i na pewno przerażony, zaraz ktoś go może zmiażdżyć butem lub przytrzasnąć drzwiami! Albo pomylić ze szczurem i zabić! Sam go nie znajdę, może być wszędzie.

Patrzył błagalnie na czarownika, który wyglądał jakby zobaczył ufo. Ale po chwili zmiękł.

\- No dobrze.

Andrew posłał mu szeroki, pełen wdzięczności uśmiech.

\- Świetnie. Bardzo panu dziękuję! Proszę, pokażę panu skąd uciekł.

Złapał go pod ramię i zaczął prowadzić pod swój pokój, pełen determinacji.

Alec nie miał pojęcia co się właśnie zadziało. Od kiedy Underhill miał zwierzę w pokoju? Miał nadzieję, że je jednak znajdą żywe, a tak po za tym postanowił nie zastanawiać się nad tym za bardzo.

Mężczyźni dotarli pod pokój pod zaciekawionymi spojrzeniami łowców.

Lorenzo przez całą drogę zastanawiał się jak może odnaleźć zwierzątko i chyba coś wymyślił.

\- Mogę zbadać coś co miało kontakt z hmmm, Homerem?

\- T-tak. Klatka w pokoju.

Otworzył drzwi. Sypialnia było niewielka i niezwykle schludna. Łóżko pojedyncze dokładnie pościelone, trzy szafki z idealnie poukładanymi książkami, biurko no i komoda na której rzeczywiście leżała klatka z otwartymi drzwiczkami.

\- Otwarcie się popsuło.

Lorenzo naprawił je pstryknięcie palców i wypuścił do klatki swoją magię. Andrew spoglądał na to w zachwycie. To było takie… magiczne. Mężczyzna odwrócił się do niego, złota mgła unosiła się pomiędzy jego dłońmi.

\- Zaczaruję cię, jeśli mogę. Tak pójdzie szybciej. – Zaczekał aż Andrew wyrazi swoją zgodę.

\- Oczywiście. Ufam, że nie zamienisz mnie w… chomika.

Na sekundę na ustach czarownika zagościł uśmieszek, ale Lorenzo szybko się opanował. Po chwili było po wszystkim. To znaczy, Andrew widział teraz czarownika jako czerwono-zielono-niebieską poświatę. I słabe poświaty ludzi za ścianami.

\- Niestety widzę, że ślady zwierzęcia się zatarły. Ale dzięki jego dna z klatki, będziemy bardziej na niego wyczuleni. Nie mógł odejść daleko…

Lorenzo wyszedł z pokoju i zastanowił się co dalej. Magia ciągnęła go w lewo. Dotarli do dużej pustej stołówki i zaczęli się rozglądać, potem do kuchni. W pewnym momencie czarownik zauważył słabe światełko.

Było za wielką szafką z zapasami.

\- Tutaj panie Underhill. – Powiedział, pstrykając palcami by zniwelować zaklęcie. – Za tą szafą.

\- Cholera. Za wielka by ją przesunąć…

\- Nie może go pan zawołać?

\- To chomik, nie trenowany pies. – Zaśmiał się łowca.

Lorenzo westchnął cierpiętniczo. Gdyby ktoś mu wcześniej powiedział, że będzie ratował małe zwierzątko dla uroczego, choć przygłupiego Nocnego Łowcy, zabiłby tego kogoś śmiechem. A jednak tutaj był, kładąc się na brudnej podłodze, by magicznie wyciągnąć chomika Homera spod szafki. I ten wyleciał w złotej chmurce, z wyrazem szaleństwa na pyszczku całym w kurzu. Lorenzo złapał go w ręce, a ten zaczął szaleńczo szukać z nich ucieczki, prawie mu wypadając z dziesięć razy w ciągu 5 sekund.

Czarownik postanowił go trzymać więc w magii i otrzepał się z kurzu.

\- Homer! Dzięki Aniołowi, nic ci nie jest. – Andrew szybko złapał przyjaciela i zaczął otrzepywać z brudu. Ten aż się spłaszczył na jego dłoni, zdenerwowanie i zdezorientowanie wciąż błyszczały w małych czarnych ślepiach.

Łowca spojrzał na czarownika z wdzięcznością, szczęśliwy.

\- Dziękuję. Uratował mu pan życie, nigdy bym go tam nie znalazł.

Lorenzo skinął głową skromnie, oceniając chłopaka. Pod kompletnie niepasującą mu fryzurą był nawet przystojny. Oczy na pewno miał bardzo ładne, takie niezwykle niebieskie. Gdyby tylko ubrał coś nie czarnego, żeby je podkreślić.

\- Po prostu nie gub go więcej. I możesz mi mówić Lorenzo. Lorenzo Rey.

\- Andrew, Underhill. Miło mi. Odprowadzę cię do drzwi, chyba że masz tu coś jeszcze do ratowania?

\- Dzięki Lilith, nie. Proszę prowadzić.

Ruszyli do wyjścia.

\- Pan jest nowym Wielkim Czarownikiem, prawda?

\- Żaden pan, i owszem jestem. Niech zgadnę, słyszałeś o mnie straszne, podłe rzeczy. – Zironizował Lorenzo.

\- Eee, nie, po prostu słyszałem, że ktoś zastąpił Magnusa i Szlachta nie jest z tego zadowolona.

\- Szlachta? – Zapytał Lorenzo zaciekawiony.

\- Mówimy tak na tych wszystkich „wybrańców losu” w centrum chaosu, który powstał od znalezienia się Clary. Co się ich żadne przepisy chyba nie tyczą. Robimy to złośliwie, więc nie powtarzaj im tego. – Poprosił.

Chłopak coraz bardziej imponował Lorenzo. Złapali nić porozumienia.

\- Niestety znam to doskonale.

Dotarli do drzwi.

\- Miło było poznać. – Oznajmił Lorenzo, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Do widzenia. I samych sukcesów.

Czarownik uśmiechnął się rozbawiony i ruszył w swoją stronę. Dobrze będzie mieć sojusznika w siedzibie wroga.


End file.
